My name is Choas
by No Wit
Summary: This is my first story so don't pull any punches. A teen with a not so good past joins the Teen Titans will he find friends in this group or continue to run.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the Teen Titans or E-Bay please don't sue but, I do own the people I create.  
  
?????: Hello readers and writers a like. I am an anonymous writer.

Alice: No you're not.

?????: Of course I am, as you can see I put question marks were my name is.  
  
Alice: Yeah but you forgot to put your pen name

?????. No Wit: Crap! Well now you know that my name is No Wit and my friend I am conversing is Alice my celibate concubine.

Alice: Yes his celi- what did you call me!

No Wit: Well I did buy you on E-Bay for certain 'purposes' until I found out that you and I will quote 'I don't give it up for just any one'.

Alice: Well you were to busy thinking with your pants to realize that there was fine print!

No Wit: I ought to send you back to the slave trader who brought you here!

Alice: You won't make it to the phone. As she sneaks up behind him and beats him over the head with a baseball bat.

Alice: No Wit is temporarily out of commission so on with the story.  
  
It was night and the car broke down on the side of the road. My mom was a little worried but dad suggested that it was just a mere walk to get back home so we walked home. My dad was a brave and strong man he had pride like no one else. He was tall and had blond hair and green eyes he wore a fedora every were he went and his name was Kenji Ichijoji. My mom was feisty and took no crap, though when you were down her mere presence made you feel safe. She had dark pink hair, green eyes, and her name was Arisa. And in- between them was a happy little 5 year old with out a care in the world. As they turned a corner a group of men behind them followed. My mom began to quicken the pace of their walking. "Mom can we slow down" the boy asked "I am sorry son" and she picked him up.

The family walked faster and faster till one of the guys said, "stop or I'll shoot you." Kenji turned around and said, "we will give you are money just don't hurt us." The men ushered them in to the ally. Then Kenji turned around and tried to charge the men but after beating down a couple of men one of them shot him. Arisa tried to get out but one of the men on the ground grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground the fell out of her arms. The kid got up to see the men ripping her blouse and getting on top of her. A person from behind hit him in the back of the head with a black jack then all he could see was darkness.  
  
No Wit recovers from his beating.

No Wit: Ow why did you do that.

Alice: Never insult a woman with out the consequences.

No Wit: I am still going to do it.

Alice: Then how about you pay in advance. Alice picks bat back up and continues to beat him. No Wit: Well I won't be wake for a wile but send reviews.  
  
Authors Note Did you like it? I couldn't bring in the Teen Titans because I needed back- story but I will include them in later chapters. I don't think I did well with this chapter because my thoughts got a little jumbled. And the guy who said 'stop or I'll shoot' was Brad Pitt; he was delighted to make a cameo as one of the guys. So if any one wants to have you or any celibs say any thing in the story send them in your reviews. – No Wit


	2. Darkness and Light

You don't have to read the pre story if you don't want to. I write it for my self and for people who like it. I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarked or copyrighted material in this story so don't sue. You can leave now Mr Cochran.  
  
No Wit: Hello my fellow readers and writers alike.

Alice: Yes hello my soon to become slaves, now bow down before me muhuwaha!

No Wit: Are ok Alice?

Alice: Yes why do you ask? (Starts get shifty eyed)

No Wit: Nothing, Nega-Alice do you like my stories?

Alice: Yes I really do like them.

No Wit: Ah ha I know you aren't Alice. Alice hates my fanfics and doesn't answer to Nega-Alice.

Nega-Alice: Curse you No Wit, and your tricky sentences.

No Wit: Were did you put Alice?

A flushing sound is heard when Alice steps out of the bathroom (don't worry she washed her hands). She looks at No Wit and then her gaze moves to Nega-Alice.

Alice: You! (She points her finger at Nega-Alice.)

Nega-Alice: You! (She doses the same thing.)

They jump at each other and tackle each other in mid air. When they hit the ground a fight cloud appears. In a couple of minutes Alice is standing with one foot on Nega-Alice's head triumphant. Then takes a seat next to No Wit.

Alice: So shall we continue No Wit?

No Wit: Yes, but I need to say one thing, Of the Young and Foolish, Flame31, and Tai Kawei I thank you for your reviews and criticisms. Now we may begin.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The boy slowly came to and found his mom and dads corpses. "Mommy" he said but it was only a whisper. He then looked away because he never wanted to see her body like this she was bare and bloody, but when he turned he saw his dad dead too. His mind could not except that his parents were dead. "Those men will die for what they did they will pay for it in blood!" Killing never crossed his mind until tonight it was then when he grown from a 5 to 20(emotionally of course) in a split second.

Just then a woman in a white dress appeared with a heavenly white glow, "child don't be scared or angry I am an immortal." The boy said with awe "so you are a god right?" "Yes child I am, and I will give you the power of light and darkness." She then extended her hands and a bright orb of light was in her right, it was purer than the woman's glow. She than said, "with light you will see the amount of evil in peoples hearts. But the power of light is weak alone." Then a flame darker than night appeared in her left hand. "This is darkness, this power is strong and corrupt a mortal at a mere touch. But with out light it is nothing, because it lives only to extinguish light." "Why are you telling me this?" The boy asked intriguingly. She then said "because it was fated for you to carry these energies, to keep them from destroying each other. So they don't cause chaos to the world."

"Ok then if the world is on the line" but he thought, "looks like they will die soon." "Brace your self child" she first put the darkness in him it felt like he was stabbed a million times he fell on his hands and knees and yelled the loudest yell in his life, "UUUUUUUWWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She quickly put the light in him. At first he felt fine until he clutched his stomach and felt a war inside him light and darkness were going to tear him inside out until he heard her say, "balance it." So he closed his eyes and imaged a balanced with block weights scale but it was unbalanced so slowly he balanced it out it took him hours to do it but when it was done he opened his eyes to see nothing.  
"Nurse what happened to him," the doctor looked at the boy on the bed. "He's unconscious he should be awake soon." "So what's the patients name," the nurse looked at his record his name is Toru Ichijoji. But Toru muttered "Chaos."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$  
  
No Wit: My best yet.

Alice: Yeah right.

No Wit: (Shoots her a glance) You have no taste. Well let's say good bye.

No Wit and Alice: Good Bye!  
  
Authors Note  
  
I am almost done with back-story so stay tuned. I also don't mind criticism and one will volunteer to cameo.


	3. Orphan

I do not own any of the trademarked or copyrighted items or things in this story don't sue.  
  
No Wit: Hello my fellow readers and writers alike I am going to something in this story that some people wanted. I have shortened my entire author notes for every one of my chapters until further notice and I need to do some thing else, Alice.

Alice: What do you want?

No Wit: Your fired.

Alice: I am fired, why you son of a #!#$. (Picks up the bat from the first chapter.)

No Wit: Security! (They come in and take her way.) Sorry but you only prolong authors notes. Well let's start the fic.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
When Toru came to he found him self and a bed in a hospital. He grabbed a doctor by the sleeve and asked him, "were are my parents." The doctor looked at him, "what's their names and I will see if your parents are ok." He already knew what the doctor would say but he still wanted to make sure that they were dead. He told them both of their names, and after going to see their records he re turned with a sad look on his face. "I am sorry Toru your parents are dead," the doctor expected the kid would break down and cry. The kid didn't shed a tear he just had a solemn look on his face.  
  
The past seven years were a blur to him he had lived with at lest with 20 social workers who tried to find friends and family but most of the family was dead or too old to raise a kid. And most of the friends were bachelors or hated the kid because the parents stopped party'n. After all that mess he was placed in an orphanage and the killers, they were never found. He even forgot about his powers. It seemed like fate had a royal flush and all he had was a pair of twos. He thought he would spend all of his life with out meaning until Sara came along.  
  
As the car stopped at the gravel driveway Toru got out of his seat and stepped on to the grave as crunched under his feet. "So this is the final stop, huh?" Toru questioned as he took out his luggage. "Yes, Toru I am sorry if I couldn't help you" the man replied. Then Toru said, "Others have failed just like you." They were approaching the head office when they opened the door they met a woman in her mid-forties her hair in a bun and had fake smile on her face. "Why hello little one I am Mrs. White. What is your name?" He answered, "Toru." "Well Toru would you like a candy?" Mrs. White asked him he nodded and she gives him a candy. "Well here his birth certificate and the rest of his stuff" the social worker said as she hand him folders with various legal documents. "Well Toru" he said, "good bye." And he left like the rest no looking back. As soon as he left the place the woman looked at him and said, "spit the candy out I allow the you brats to eat candy." "But you" he cut of by her as she yelled, "I said spit it out!"  
  
After that he took it out and put it in the trash can. "Good, you are an obedient little boy I won't have any trouble with you right?" "Yes Mrs. White" he managed to say after realizing how mean she was. "Now go to your room were you will be given your 'new' clothes" she told him. After walking to his room he heard other voices from the room girls voices.  
  
Authors Note  
  
Can you please send reviews; I would like that very much. Did you notice that I cut back on beginning notes? I will get to the TT just on. Thanks for reading – No Wit


	4. Whats wrong with your hair?

I do not own any of the copyrighted or trademarked material in this fic, so don't sue.  
  
No Wit: Hello my fellow readers and writers alike I am No Wit.

Waits for Alice but remembers the last chapter.

No Wit: Sorry I forgot about the last chapter.

No Wit: Well read this chapter while I drink this bottle of gin.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Toru stopped at the door and took a deep breath and opened the door and gazed at the room. There were two bunks and on ether sides were the boy bands long forgotten like 98 Degrees, O-town, Backstreet boys, and etc.; he also saw a radio, a small bookcase, closet, a couple of dressers that were split down the middle and window. Then he saw the three girls in green uniforms with green flannel skirts that were still talking and said to them, "hello I am Toru." They all stopped their conversation to introduce them selves. The first girl was a brunette was short for 13 with honey brown eyes and had an arrogant voice that reminded him of one of the character Ayakea (Forgive me if I messed up her name.) form an anime called 'Tenchi Muyo.' "Hello I am Jessie," she said in a snotty tone he thought, "she must be the leader." The second one was a sandy blonde with braces and had 'assets' beyond her years she dark blue eyes and had a very positive attitude to her. With cheerful voice she said, "hello my name is Michelle." The last was a tall muscular with ice blue blonde with an aggressive tone in her voice she said, "Kelly, what's it to ya?" "Nothing" he said quickly the last thing he needed was an enemy. Michelle was the first to announce Toru's oddity, "why do you have pink hair?"(I didn't describe Tour in the chapters until now he slightly muscular build dark forest green eyes and cotton candy pink hair that will sparkle if the light hits it just right.) Well my mom had dark pink hair and my dad had blonde hair. "Makes you look gay," Kelly said with an amusement at his genetics. "Guess it's time to rename him fairy" Jessie said making the others laugh. He just ignored them and sat at the other bunk.  
  
A few moments after unofficially named him 'Fairy' he got his 'new' they a hand full of dress shirts a hand full of green sweater vest and a hand full of black slacks. On top of the clothes was a note and it had written on it. 'You will wear this every day and on the back is your schedule for tomorrow. Oh and be a good boy. –Mrs. White.' He thought, "she is freak'n crazy! Is she hitting on me or something." Well after that thought he took his luggage into the closet were he found the others luggage they weren't unpacked ether. But he a suitcase he didn't put away it was a little small to be a suitcase and was shaped like a cube. He put it in his side of the dresser at the bottom drawer. "What was that Fairy?" Kelly asked, Toru replied coldly "none of your business if any of you touch it I will dismember even thought you are women." "Ok, you didn't need to say that" Michelle said. "Sorry but I don't want any one looking at it."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Authors Note  
  
I'd better tell you the truth readers and writers I won't introduces the TTs for a handful of chapters because I have gotten in to deep with this character and I need him to find a way to rediscover his powers and do a lot of things. So send me reviews. – No Wit


	5. Sara

I do not own any of the trademarked or copyrighted material in this fic so don't sue. However I do own a lifetime supply of chocolate.  
  
No Wit: Hello my fellow readers and writers a like, today this is a double whammy. I will be writing another chapter a here it is. In these 2 chapters will probably involve a shy girl, references to homosexuality, child abuse, jealousy, drunks, attempted rape, and the thing in the mystery box. Thank you StArRy1233 for the review.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Well the next day word got out on his hair and name the girls gave him. So around the rooms and school grounds he was known as Fairy. But when it came to hair everyone giggled, laughed, or insult him behind him back or in his face they also asked if it was hair dye or a wig he told them it was all real. He just ignored them when the people called him a 'fag', 'queer', and his favorite 'homo'. Well when he got through his torment in the classes he went to lunch he checked out a book called 'Bearing an Hourglass' from a series called Incarnations of Immortality by Piers Anthony. When he went got into a large multipurpose room with cafeteria to the right and six rows of benches. He walked to the cafeteria lady as he gave him a hot-dog with fries. Toru then sat at a bench and the girls watched him eat the hot-dog then Jessie said, "are you done deep throating that hot-dog?" And he stop eating his hot-dog looked at them and said, " are you done with your insult, because you can't make my life a living hell someone bet you to the punch bitch." Jessie then retorted, "you will pay for that insult Fairy." And with that they left. After that walked out the MPR and sat on a bench out side and started to read then he heard "that's a good read." Turned to see a girl with average build with brownish reddish hair with brown eyes. "You should all of the books it has a lot of theories on evolution and creationism of life." After saying that she went back to her book called 'The Golden Compass' from the series His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman. Toru then said, "His Dark Materials are is great to" as he looked at her. "She is beautiful" he thought, they stared to talk about the books and characters from other books and before long the bell rang. "Well it looks like I need to be going," he said then he asked, "what's your name?" "Sara, what's your real name" she asked. "Toru" he answered, "well see ya around."  
  
After all of the classes children were given there diner in the MPR and sent to bed it was like a prison were no could leave until your 18. When he came in to his room Kelly jumped up and punched him in the jaw and knocking him on to the floor. "What was that for" Toru said with an angry tone in his voice. "That was for insulting Jessie" Kelly said. "Didn't we tell you would pay now get up" Michelle said. The trio made him do grating things like sanding on one leg drinking a glass of water then made him say 'I am a inbreed faggot bastard who doesn't deserve to be in the presence of such beauty that is you.' Wile doing-jumping jacks until they said stop. When the said stop he got into his top bunk profusely sweating.  
The past months he got in to a serious relationship with they would read to each other and casually kiss even thought it was forbidden. He was tormented rarely by the girl's cause his threshold for pain had gotten higher and he was able to take down Kelly after doing the all of the physical activities he was forced to do. He had finally found peace he spoke a little too soon.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Authors Note  
Silly Toru peace is for people who are not in my story. Did you like it? I am certainly satisfied with it I wanted to finish this in one shoot but I need more time to think and organize. Send Reviews! – No Wit 


End file.
